The present invention relates to paper machines.
In particular, the invention relates to structure in a paper machine for transferring the paper web from the press section to the drying section.
The structure of the invention is suited for use with paper machines having many different types of press sections and many different types of drying sections.
During travel of a paper web in a conventional machine, particularly a high-speed paper machine where the web travels at a relatively high rate of speed, the web is highly susceptible to breaking or tearing as it travels from the press section to the drying section particularly because at this part of its travel the web is not supported by any felt. Thus, as the web travels from the press section to the drying section in a high-speed machine, there is an unavoidable occurrence of a high-velocity air flow, the source of the latter being the rotating drying cylinders as well as the conventional ventilation system. As a result the paper web traveling between the press section and the drying section easily begins to flutter, and this latter phenomenon often results in breaking or tearing of the paper web at a part which is situated between the press section and the drying section.
Moreover, in addition to the above problem, there is the problem of initially transferring the web from the press section to the drying section. During travel of the initial portion of the web from the press section to the drying section there are even more serious problems because the manner in which the web travels has not yet become stabilized and special operating conditions are required with respect to the initial portion of the web which travels from the press section to the drying section.